Zootopia: MASTERMIND
by Lucario51794
Summary: A new criminal named Mastermind has perfected the nighthowler serum, if that wasn't enough, Judy now has to deal with a female fox named Cass trying to get with Nick, will Judy admit her only feelings for Nick and will they catch Mastermind? This is a Wildehopps story and had been changed from my original plan for it. For fan purposes only, I do not own the rights to Zootopia.
*Disclaimer* I do not own Zootopia or the rights to any of its characters. This is a fan story for fan purposes only (I'd love it if it had influence of the second movie ^^), one a side not, this story didn't go as originally planned. Cass was supposed to be introduced earlier and do more with Nick and the ZPD, then she did, before what happens with rams. I apologize for rushing at the end, but I was already two days of both work and writing in and at almost 40 pages on Microsoft word. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I've proofread it twice but there could still be things I missed, this story does have Wildehopps in it, so if you aren't into that, then don't read it. Please enjoy and if you could take the time to comment your thoughts, I'd very much appreciate it.

* * *

"STOP!" A rhino wearing a police uniform yelled as he and a hippo in a police uniform chased a hooded figure. The hooded figure was noticeable smaller than the others and held a duffle bag under its arm. The dark night made the city hard to see, the chase continued through the streets.

"Halt, this is the ZPD!" the hippo called. The hooded figure snickered as it ran faster, easily and quickly dodging obstacles. The figure ran to a dead end, the hippo and the rhino were soon behind it.

"You have nowhere left to go," the rhino said.

"Just give up now," the hippo said, stepping forward. The figure looked around frantically, it then quickly and expertly scaled the wall of the building behind it, landing on the one light in the alley. The figure laughed as it spun a stick in its hand. With one swift motion the light was shattered by the stick and everything was dark.

"Quick, get your flashlight on!" the rhino said, getting his flashlight out and turning it on. Both officers scanned the area but it was vacant.

"Let's split up, sweep the streets," the hippo said. After a while the two officer met up at the alleyway again.

"We… we lost him…" the rhino said. Suddenly a large number of lights turned on above the city, lighting up the room below. A large glass window overlooked the city.

"You both fail," Bogo said over an intercom.

"Come on chief, it's our first time doing this exercise, he didn't exactly go easy on us," the rhino said.

"Do you expect actual criminals to go easy on you, to let you catch them?" Bogo said, irritation in his voice.

"N… no sir," the hippo said.

"There's also the matter of how much damage you two did to the city as you ran through it, he's small and can see in the dark, you two are neither of those things. You weren't paying attention at all, what if you would've entered Little Rodentia? You two would've trampled it," Bogo added.

"Our apologies sir," the rhino and hippo said in unison.

"Hopps, you're up," Bogo said as a small door opened into the city. Judy stepped into the large room as all the lights shut off again, she perked her ears up and shifted her head around.

"Got ya," Judy smiled as she ran up to a building, she hopped up the side and hopped from wall to wall. She eventually got to the top of the building and stood in one spot, her arms crossed, "got you!"

"You're a cheater, never play hide and seek with Carrots, she cheats," Nick said as he stood up, his hood coming off.

"Sore loser," Judy said, sticking her tongue out.

"Lousy winner," Nick replied, also sticking his tongue out.

"Officer Wilde, thank you again for helping train my men on catching small and fast criminals," Bogo said.

"Don't forget incredibly clever and handsome," Nick smiled as he saluted up at the glass. Judy laughed a little and shook her head.

"Officer Wilde…" Bogo sighed.

"It's the least I can do, since you know, I quickly became one of the top officers the ZPD has ever seen, and I helped Carrots here, the first bunny officer, become one of the top as well." Nick smiled.

"OFFICER WILDE!" Bogo yelled through the intercom.

"What, it's true," Nick shrugged.

"I get no respect from that fox," Bogo shook his head. "Officers Hopps and Wilde, report to the briefing room, I have a job for you."

"Of course, sir!" Nick saluted slightly sarcastically.

"Right away chief," Judy said as she walked up to Nick. "Behave yourself."

"No promises," Nick said as he was walking backwards, smiling as he did. Nick and Judy walked into the briefing room.

"As you may know, the Zootopian festival is coming up," Bogo started.

"Zootopian festival?" Judy asked, curiously.

"Oh that's right, you just came to Zootopia last year," Bogo said.

"It's a festival we hold in the summer, every five years. I've always wanted to be a float representative! Maybe you should've done more research before you moved here," Nick said. Judy gave him one of her 'if looks could kill' glares.

"Anyway, it's a festival we have every five years, people come from all over. Rides, kiosks, food trucks, however crime also increases during this time. I want you two on patrols every day until after the festival. Make sure you do extra sweeps, understand?" Bogo asked.

"All work, no play, got it!" Nick nodded, pointing his fingers at Bogo, who sighed at this.

"We'll do our best sir," Judy nodded.

"Keep him in line," Bogo said, pointing aggressively at Nick.

"Will do, sir!" Judy saluted.

"You know, I really think he's starting to come around," Nick said, smiling.

"You're lucky he hasn't put you on latrine duty," Judy said.

"Oh no, he has, I put an end to that real quick," Nick said. Time flashes back to Nick rapidly trying to turn the sinks in the men's room off, none of them would turn off, water overflowing onto the floor. Nick heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. Nick frantically looked around and found an air vent to flee through. The bathroom door opened as Bogo walked in with a newspaper in his hand, Bogo took a step forward and fell on his back.

"WILDE!" Bogo yelled as the water continued to flow. Time snapped back to the current time.

"Well, to be honest, that time wasn't on purpose," Nick laughed.

"Oh, so you're saying, your mess up accidentally?" Judy teased.

"Ha-ha," Nick laughed sarcastically. "Sly Bunny."

"Dumb fox," Judy laughed as they walked out of the briefing room. "We should stop by Clawhauser before we leave."

"Why, we're doing sweep and patrol, we don't need files for that," Nick said.

"I know, but don't act like you aren't Clawhausers friend," Judy said, pointing at Nick.

"Fair enough," Nick smiled.

"Hey," Judy smiled as her and Nick walked up to the front desk. Nick rested his arm on Judy's head and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Clawhauser asked.

"We're about to go out and do some sweeps and patrols," Judy started.

"In preparations for the Zootopian festival," Nick added.

"So we stopped by to say hi," Judy smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Clawhauser said happily, "I hope the festival is amazing this year, if you guys go, make sure you get someone to go with!"

"Ah, Bogo will probably have us working through it," Nick smiled, putting his paws behind his head.

"Nick and I could always go together?" Judy added.

"I don't know, this festival is the kind you'd take dates on instead of friends," Clawhauser added.

"That's fine, Carrots and I can go together," Nick smiled. Judy's ears tensed up and she had a strange expression on her face.

"D… D… Da…" Judy stammered.

"Well, we got work to do," Nick said, putting his sunglasses on and walking towards the door.

"D… D…" Judy was still frozen and tense.

"Judy, you're going to… O!M!GOODNESS! You have a crush on Nick, don't you?" Clawhauser added.

"What?" Judy responded, "First of all, he's a predator, I'm prey, second, no I don't!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Gazelle has dated predators, and prey of other species," Clawhauser added.

"Look, there's nothing going on with me and Nick," Judy said.

"Okay, have fun on your assignment," Clawhauser waved, Judy stammered towards the door. "Ah, that poor little bunny is in denial."

Judy walked up to Nick who was resting against their patrol car.

"Took you long enough," Nick said.

"Hey, you know, it'd be easier to do sweeps if we were on foot, plus, it's beautiful out right now," Judy started.

"Alright Carrots, we can walk," Nick said, placing his paw on her head. Judy and Nick walked for a while, patrolling the area.

"You look like you want to ask me something?" Judy said.

"Yeah, I recently read an article about personalities and stuff, and one of the questions was what's your idea of a perfect first date?" Nick asked.

"Well, for me, nothing too special, maybe a candlelit dinner, or picnic at the beach," Judy answered. "What about you?"

"Oh I wasn't actually asking, nor am I going to answer." Nick laughed.

"That's not fair, come on Nick!" Judy said.

"Fine, my perfect first date is making my date as happy as I can," Nick said.

"Daw…. Nick…" Judy said.

"Sly bunny," Nick said.

"Dumb fox," Judy smiled.

"Well," Nick started but then suddenly perked up when he saw a familiar face. "FINNICK!"

"My man Nick," Finnick said as he walked up to Nick, "man, I don't see around anymore."

"Yeah, sorta became a cop," Nick said.

"So what're you two up to?" Finnick asked.

"Patrolling the area," Judy smiled.

"Yo Nick, you're just in time, the fountain is about to turn on," Finnick said, pointing at a fountain that was behind a fence.

"Oh, I love that! Let's watch it together!" Judy said, grabbing Nick and dragging him to the fence.

"I could've walked on my own you know," Nick sighed. Finnick walked beside them, standing a little to the right, giving them space.

"I'm so excited, man, I forgot how noisy the city is, it's hard to zero in on any sound," Judy said.

"You bunnies, I swear," Nick smiled, shaking his head.

"So Nick, what're you doing after work today?" Judy asked as she waited for the fountain to turn on.

"Nothing, probably," Nick sighed.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" Judy smiled.

"What, go to that small apartment and do nothing for hours? That sounds like so much fun…" Nick said sarcastically.

"I finally got a television, dumb fox," Judy sighed.

"Oh, I guess we could watch a movie," Nick smiled. Nick's focus suddenly changed, Judy's face was filled with aw as the fountain turned on. Nick was twitching his head, sniffing and flicking his ears. Nick could hear what sounded like rapid footsteps moving quickly.

"It's so pretty!" Judy smiled happily. Nick wasn't paying attention to her as he tried focusing more.

"MOVE!" Nick yelled, wrapping his arms around Judy and jumping to the left, a loud crash was heard as something hit the fence.

"Nick?" Judy asked, confused, light growling could be heard. Nick was kneeling over Judy, shielding her as she lay underneath him. Judy turned her head to look at the fence, Nick turned his head backwards.

"That was close," Finnick sighed, frightened. Nick and Judy's eyes widened at what they saw. A deer with large antlers was getting up from the ground. It was wearing a flowery shirt and shorts, except it stood on all fours. The deer scratched its front hoof on the ground.

"A savage deer?" Nick said, confusion and worry on his face. Judy patted herself looking for her phone, she then saw it laying by Finnick.

"FINNICK!" Judy called, Finnick looked at her, "call Mayor Lionheart on my phone, tell him we have a savage deer, give him our location."

"Why would I call the Mayor?" Finnick asked.

"After what happened with Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart was allowed to keep the Timberwolves as a task force in case anyone ever went savage again," Judy called.

"Got it," Finnick called, grabbing Judy's phone and running.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Nick asked curiously.

"Maybe because he hit the fence so hard he hurt his head?" Judy thought.

"Well we need to do something," Nick said.

"Hey, horns!" Judy called standing up, the deer growled fiercely at her. "Get me if you can!" Judy shouted as she ran towards an ally, the deer sprinted after her.

"Car… JUDY!" Nick called as he watched the deer chase her. Nick stood up and sprinted in their direction. He looked around frantically and then started to scale a building.

"If he's savage then I have to get him away from the civilians," Judy said to herself as she ran through the alleyways. Judy was running past and over things, she could hear the deer running behind her. Judy turned a corner and skidded to a stop. "A dead end, maybe if I tur…" Judy started, turning around, the savage deer was standing father back. "Can… can we talk about this?" Judy said, fear in her voice. The deer lowered its head, charging at Judy. "I can't move…" Judy thought to herself. "NICK!" Judy shouted, her fear filling the alleyway.

"Look out below!" Nick called as he jumped down, grabbing the deer's antlers, his own momentum throwing him into the ground. Judy stood there, shaking, a paw on her chest.

"How'd you know that would work?" Judy got out when she could finally talk.

"I'm a fox, we're very cunning and good at planning," Nick shrugged. The deer started to stand back up.

"How tough is this guy?" Judy asked herself.

"Carrots, get out of here, get help, I'll distract the deer." Nick said.

"Nick… I… I can't leave you," Judy started.

"Just go," Nick said, he started running in the other direction, the savage deer started chasing him.

"Nick, be safe," Judy called, as she left the alleyway.

"Way to go Nick, you did something without thinking it through again. What is it about that bunny that makes you do that?" Nick said to himself as he ran. He could hear the deer catching up to him. "How could I think I could out run a deer?" Nick said. Nick's eyes widened as he tripped and slid forward. Nick quickly turned backwards and saw the deer running at him. Nick covered his face with his arms. "I'm sorry, Carrots." A loud bang was suddenly heard. Nick slowly raised his arms and saw the deer caught in a net, a Timberwolf was standing behind the deer, a net gun aimed at him.

"Officer Wilde," the wolf said.

"Thank you," Nick panted.

"NICK!" Judy called, sprinting past pedestrians who got nosey and wanted to see what was happening.

"Carrots?" Nick asked, surprised. Judy ran full speed into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You, dumb fox, never do anything that dumb again," Judy said as she hugged Nick tightly.

"I was just following your lead, dumb bunny," Nick said, looking away. Nick suddenly wrapped his arms around Judy, "I was worried about you to, you know?"

"Okay, we'll both promise to never do anything that dumb again…" Judy sniffed.

"You and I both know neither of us are going to keep that promise," Nick added. Judy giggled a little and then helped Nick up on his feet.

"Sly fox," Judy sniffed.

"Sly bunny," Nick smiled.

"Wilde, Hopps," Bogo said as he and Mayor Lionheart walked up to the two.

"This again, but a prey this time," Mayor Lionheart said, looking at the deer.

"Are you two okay?" Bogo asked, kneeling down to Nick's and Judy's level.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks to Nick," Judy said, wiping her face.

"I'm okay thanks to that Timberwolf, and Carrots I guess," Nick smiled.

"You know, we're probably going to put you on this case," Bogo said.

"Yeah… I guessed so…" Judy said.

"Well, we are the best team you have," Nick smiled.

"Don't you forget that either," Bogo said as he stood up and walked away.

"Did the chief just…" Nick started.

"…compliment us?" Judy finished. Nick and Judy both looked at each other, confusion on their faces.

* * *

A large conference room was full of people; Mayor Lionheart was at the stadium.

"Mister Mayor, Mister Mayor. Do you know what caused this deer to go savage?" A reporter asked.

"No, we have no idea what happened to James Barnes, we do know that it wasn't Bellwether, she was in her cell all afternoon." Lionheart answered.

"Has Mr. Barnes recovered yet?" another interviewer asked.

"No, for some reason the antidote isn't working on him, we have no idea why. It may have something to do with the fact that the others were predators and Barnes is our first prey." Lionheart added.

"Do you have any theories on what caused this?" another interviewer asked.

"Well, it is possible that Mr. Barnes ate a nighthowler on accident," Lionheart said.

"Are you going to assign officers Hopps and Wilde to this case?" a new interviewer asked.

"Given how they cracked the first nighthowler case and caught Bellwether, it's only natural that we assign them this case, if they're up for it," Lionheart said, turning towards Bogo, Nick and Judy. The entire room turned their attention to the three.

"We have decided," Judy started, clearing her throat, "we are taking the case." Pandemonium filled the room as questions and murmurs were spoken.

"That is all for today, we will give updates as frequently as we can," Lionheart said as he escorted the three cops outside.

"Where do we start?" Judy asked, the others looked at each other. Suddenly every television in the city started flickering.

"What the?" Nick asked, looking around, suddenly every television displayed the same thing. A figure in a black, hooded, cloak and a strange white mask was sitting at a desk.

"Hello everyone, I bet you are all very confused currently, let me introduce myself, I am Mastermind," the figure said.

"What's going on?" Lionheart asked.

"I assume most of you remember last year's incident in which assistant mayor Bellwether tried to turn everyone against the predators by using nighthowler serum, and I assume most of you know about the savage buck. I have perfected the nighthowler serum, except, I'm not like Bellwether. Bellwether was weak, pathetic, unintelligent." Mastermind said.

"HEY!" Bellwether angrily said from her cell.

"You have heard that the deer is not recovering, it has nothing to do with it being a prey or predator. Your antidote works against Bellwether's serum, mine, mine is more… potent. It has a different chemical makeup; basically, you cannot counter my serum. My special serum has another, bonus effect, these animals aren't going savage as you'd say. No you see, I CONTROL THEM, AND I ALONE CAN." Mastermind said, revealing a gloved hand. "I call this new state, Feral; while not completely accurate, they do have the crazy wildness of the savage, they just obey me. I am mass producing my serum to use on not just Zootopia, but the world. As for tracking me by using this video, I'll tell you where I am, I'm at the news station. My serum has turned everyone here into my slave. I have been planning this for months, try to stop me," Mastermind said before the power cut out.

"Wait…" Judy said squinting at the televisions, "did we get a recording of that?"

"Recorded it on my phone," Nick said.

"Let me see that," Judy said taking Nick's phone.

"WAIT!" Nick called, scared like. Judy's eyes widened as she saw that Nick's wallpaper was a picture of her.

"Ju… just open the video…" Judy said, handing Nick his phone back, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"He… here…" Nick said, handing Judy the phone back. Judy was going through the video.

"Here!" she said, showing the phone to Nick, Bogo and Lionheart. They all saw a ram walk in the background of the video.

"Bellwether!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"Why would she insult herself?" Nick asked.

"Obviously as a clever plan to remove suspicion from herself," Lionheart said.

"While that does make sense, I don't think this was Bellwether, however…" Judy started.

"We should go give her a visit?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah… we need to find out what she knows," Judy said.

"I really don't think she'll be in the mood to talk to any of us…" Nick stated.

"We won't know if we don't try," Judy said.

"Okay, my car is this way," Bogo said, the four got into his car. While driving there, Nick and Judy barely exchanged glances.

"So… uh… your phone wallpaper…" Judy started.

"Yeah… um… about that…" Nick started.

"It's a really good picture of me, you should send it to me, I like it," Judy said staring out the window. Nick smiled to himself, he then typed on his phone, Judy's phone went off.

"That was fast," Judy smiled.

"Sly bunny," Nick smiled.

"Dumb fox," Judy shrugged.

"Stop flirting you two, we're here," Bogo said.

"Hey, we're not…" Judy started, a paw raised.

"Let's go," Nick said, opening his door and getting out.

"Alright," Judy sighed as she also got out. The four walked through the prison and got to Bellwether's cell.

"I know why you're here," Bellwether started, "all I'm going to say is Lionheart, Hopps, Wilde, you three better watch yourselves."

"So you do know something!" Judy snapped.

"Yes, that Mastermind will try to take down the three who took me out, first," Bellwether said.

"Look, if you have anything else..." Judy started.

"Enough, officer Hopps, she isn't talking," Lionheart said as he turned around.

"Maybe things would've turned out differently, if you would've treated me better," Bellwether said.

"No, I was that way because I was so stressed with trying to protect the city and trying to figure out why predators were going savage. However, I was suspicious of you, since day one, that's why I made you assistant mayor, so I keep an eye on you." Lionheart said as he started to walk away.

"Now what?" Bogo said as he thought to himself.

"Chief, I need you and Mayor Lionheart to go and calm the city down, Nick and I will check out the news station," Judy said.

"Hmm, good idea," Bogo answered.

"Of course it was, it was Judy's idea." Nick smiled. Judy tried hiding the huge smile on her face.

"Fox…" Bogo sighed.

"Yes chief?" Nick responded sarcastically.

"Make sure you two come back safe," Bogo said. Nick and Judy looked up at him, Bogo then handed Judy a small device. "If you get into serious trouble, push this button, the entire ZPD will be on your location in a matter of minutes, understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you," Judy said, nodding her head.

"This, this might be the most dangerous assignment I've ever given, and it's to my two smallest officers." Bogo said.

"Don't forget boss," Nick started.

"Yeah, you're also two of my best officers." Bogo answered.

"Don't worry chief, they won't be alone," Lionheart said, Bogo turned towards him.

"You and I both need to be present to calm the city down," Bogo responded.

"I wasn't talking about either of us," Lionheart said. A black sports car suddenly screeched up to the front of the prison and stopped. A black wolf in a fancy suit stepped out of the car. "This, this is Fang, my top wolf."

"Top wolf, top officers, we have this case in the bag," Fang said.

"Confident, I like him," Nick laughed.

"Fox is the comedian, bunny is the underdog, I'm the top agent, this has bad cop sitcom written all over it," Fang said.

"I leave it to you Fang," Lionheart said, "let's go Bogo." With this Bogo and Lionheart left the prison.

"Nice car, doesn't look like it has much room…" Nick said.

"I usually work alone, don't need the extra space," Fang said.

"Is… is there a back seat?" Judy asked.

"No, you two share a seat, get in," Fang said.

"One thing," Nick smiled.

"What?" Fang said. Nick started howling, Fang growled.

"Don't you dooooooooo that…" Fang said. Nick started laughing and Judy tried to stay composed. "Get… in…" Fang said, angered, pointing at the car. Nick and Judy climbed in and sat side by side. Fang got in the driver side and closed his door.

"Huh, kinda spiffy in here," Nick smiled. Fang put his seat belt on.

"That seat belt won't work with you two sitting like that, bunny, sit on fox's lap," Fang said.

"What!?" Nick and Judy reacted in unison.

"Are you kidding…" Judy started.

"Sea tbelts are law, fox can't sit on you, you have to sit on him," Fang said.

"Can't we overlook the law, just this once?" Judy asked.

"No," Fang said.

"Thought so…" Judy said, drooping her ears. Judy awkwardly climbed onto Nick, who both sat in awkward silence. Fang strapped their seat belt on. Nick placed his paw on Judy's head.

"Hey, it's not so bad, right?" Nick smiled.

"Hold on," Fang said, slamming on the gas, pushing Nick into the seat and Judy into Nick.

"Aren't you speeding?" Nick managed to get out.

"Doesn't matter," Fang answered.

"But you're making us wear the seat belt," Judy said through clenched teeth.

"Obviously," Fang answered. The car screeched to a halt outside the news station.

"We have a case to solve!" Judy said as she jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, let's not do that again," Nick said as he climbed out of the car. Nick, Judy and Fang were walking through the dark news station.

"Let's split up, I'll go this way, you two go that way," Fang said.

"Okay," Nick nodded and they parted ways.

"See Nick, that is how you execute a plan of action," Judy teased.

"Oh, be quiet," Nick shook his head.

"It's so weird, there's no one here, no claw marks, no signs of savage…" Judy said as she looked around.

"Maybe Mastermind really can control those he turns savage?" Nick said as he also looked around.

"We're not even sure if Mastermind can do that," Judy said as she tip-toed around some broken glass. Nick suddenly started sniffing the air, he tilted his head and sniffed again.

"Carrot!" Nick exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing Judy's waist, pulling her backwards.

"Nick, what are you?" Judy started.

"Shh…" Nick said, putting a finger in front of his mouth, he shined his flashlight at the ground were Judy was about to step, a large puddle of blue serum was on the ground.

"Oh Nick, thank you," Judy said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Purple?" Nick said.

"What?" Judy asked curiously.

"There's a purple tint to the serum," Nick said as he aimed his flashlight at the puddle. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of metal clanging. Nick and Judy both quickly turned around.

"Fang?" Judy called quietly

"Hey buddy, you there?" Nick called.

"It's so dark I can't see," Judy said. She tried turning her flashlight on, it didn't seem to want to turn on. Judy suddenly heard a deep growl. "that's not funny Nick."

"Carrot, that wasn't me," Nick said as he backed up to Judy.

"We need to get out of here," Judy whispered.

"Who knows how much of that serum is on the ground," Nick whispered. The growling was heard again.

"Is it Fang?" Judy asked, scared.

"It could be, or, it could be one of the workers," Nick said, he and Judy stood back to back.

"You're not scared, are you?" Judy said.

"No, no I'm not scared… okay…" Nick gulped, "I might be a little scared."

"I'm terrified," Judy said.

"Judy," Nick said, reaching his paw out, Judy put her paw in his and they held their paws tightly.

"I feel safe as long I have you," Judy said.

"Yeah, same," Nick said.

"Stupid flashlight, work," Judy said as she smacked her flashlight some more, the light turned on and Judy started screaming. The flashlight shown on a boar, standing on all fours, growling at Judy and Nick.

"Judy, Nick!" Fang's voice could be heard.

"We need to get out of here," Judy said, holding Nick tightly.

"We can't, the only way out is either past the pig, or through the puddle." Nick said, shaking.

"What do we do?" Judy sounded terrified. The pig squealed as it jumped at Judy, Nick quickly spun her in front of him and held her tightly, shielding her with his own body. Fang suddenly jumped from the side and pinned the pig down.

"Judy, Nick, you okay?" Fang said as he tried wrestling the pig down.

"Yeah, thanks," Nick said, Judy clung closely to him.

"This job is more dangerous than any of us imagined," Fang said. The pig used a great amount of force to throw Fang and he landed in the puddle. "Ugh, gross, what is this stuff," Fang said as he started shaking his fur. The pig charged at Nick and Judy. "DUCK!" Fang called, Nick and Judy both ducked as a net flew over them and captured the pig.

"Thanks, Fang," Nick said.

"Fang, the serum," Judy said.

"It doesn't seem to be effecting me," Fang said, trying to shake it off of him.

"VERY GOOD!" Mastermind's voice called as all the lights turned on. Mastermind was on a monitor. "So, you've seen what one dose of my serum did to the deer and the pig, you see that puddle, you wonder how many doses that must be?"

"Enough Mastermind, your serum doesn't affect me," Fang called.

"Oh, does it, you see, you get to be part of my experiment, to see if I can have the serum be dormant, and then activate it remotely!" Mastermind snickered.

"That won't happen," Fang said, glaring around.

"Give yourself up," Judy called.

"I'm not even there, I'm busy elsewhere. I believe Bellwether warned you of who my first three targets were. Well let's just say, I'm in the process of taking care of one of them," Mastermind sneered.

"Mayor Lionheart!" Nick called.

"You won't get away with this," Fang called.

"I already have," Mastermind laughed, "remote activate," Mastermind said, clicking a button. Fang suddenly started screaming.

"Fang!" Judy called. Fang screamed as his fur started to stand on end.

"He's not going on all fours," Nick said, pointing at Fang. The serum seemed to shut off and Fang stood there, his fur standing.

"Fang?" Judy called. Fang suddenly started howling, loudly and more menacing then Nick or Judy had ever heard. Fang glared at Nick and Judy, growling harshly.

"Fang, come on buddy, we need you," Nick called. Fang screamed at Nick and Judy. Judy rapidly clicked the button Bogo had given her. Fang charged at Nick and Judy. "Let's go!" Nick said grabbing Judy and running.

"Nick, I can run fine on my own," Judy called.

"Protecting you is my top priority," Nick said, Judy's eyes widened.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Look, through that door," Nick said, pointing at an open door, he and Judy sprinted into the room and shut the door.

"Nick," Judy called, Nick locked the door.

"What?" Nick asked as he turned around, he saw dirt, and nighthowler pedals, as well as some strange purple flowers.

"Is this were they grew it?" Judy asked.

"How long has Mastermind been at this?" Nick asked. A loud banging was heard on the door.

"Fang?" Judy said, turning towards the door.

"It's okay, it's locked, and a steel door," Nick panted. A dent suddenly appeared in the door. Fang's claws pierced the dent and started ripping the door open.

"WHAT IS IN THIS SERUM?" Judy yelled.

"The window!" Nick said as he pointed towards the end of the room.

"Nick, we're on the second floor," Judy said.

"It's our only option, I'll keep you safe, I promise," Nick said.

"No, we'll keep each other safe, that's what partners do," Judy said. Fang bursts in through the doorway. Nick grabbed Judy and picked her up, running towards the window. "Nick…"

"Hold on!" Nick shouted as he jumped through the already broken window, he wrapped himself around Judy.

"Nick!" Judy called.

"Got you!" a voice called as a giraffe caught Nick and Judy. Fang jumped through the window, he was suddenly hit by a tranquilizer dart, landing on a net.

"Fang…" Mayor Lionheart said as he walked to the tranquilized Fang.

"You weren't lying," Judy said as she looked around and saw all the ZPD, "even Clawhauser," Judy said, waving at her friend.

"What'd you find out?" Bogo asked.

"A lot, and we need to call Emmitt Otterton, he's a florist after all," Judy said.

"Right," Bogo said.

* * *

Emmitt was walking in the room with Judy and Nick.

"Sorry for bothering you like this Mr. Otterton," Judy said.

"Please, after what you did for me, for my family, this doesn't even come close to repaying you," Emmitt said.

"Mr. Otterton, can you recognize this flower," Nick asked, handing Emmitt one of the purple flowers.

"Oh my," Emmitt said, "this, this flower is known as the mind opener, it, it can basically trick your mind into believing something a manipulator wants, mixed with the nighthowler, this, this is dangerous. This flower is illegal and it only grows in one area. Nick, I'm surprised you didn't recognize it."

"I'm from Zootopia so… well if it's illegal and only grows in one area, then Mastermind probably stole it, right?" Nick answered.

"Highly doubtful, this flower grows in Foxden," Emmitt said, Judy and Nick looked at each other. "The only way you could steal from a fox, is if you out clever a fox. Foxden is full of foxes, so Mastermind probably didn't steal it, if he did, we'd have to worry, because that'd mean he could trick an area of foxes."

"So, foxes aren't that hard to trick, it's very easy to be cleverer than a fox, I mean, I out hustled this one," Judy said, nudging Nick.

"Judy, this is serious," Nick said.

"Yeah I know it is, I just… wait, did you just call me Judy?" Judy asked.

"If you can bring the mind opener and the nighthowler to the right person, an antidote could probably be made," Emmitt said staring at the mind opener. Nick's phone suddenly started ringing.

"Sorry," Nick said pulling out his phone, "Zootopia Medical Center, I'll put it on speaker," Nick said as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Nick Wilde?" the voice asked.

"Speaking," Nick answered.

"Mr. Wilde this is Mrs. Tegaru from the ZMC. You're listed as the emergency contact for Mrs. Wilde, your mother," the voice said.

"Ye… yes…" Nick said, shaking.

"Well, Mr. Wilde, we're calling about your mother." The voice said, Judy covered her mouth with her paws.

* * *

Nick and Judy were walking with a nurse down a hallway to a sealed room.

"Here she is sir," the nurse said. Nick and Judy looked in the room, an older looking female fox in a dress was on her fours, she was ripping her pillow to shreds. "Sir, your mother has gone savage."

"Mom," Nick called, putting his paw on the glass, the nurse turned and left.

"I'll give you a moment," the nurse called as she left.

"Mom," Nick called again, the fox looked at Nick and tilted her head, she walked up to the glass, sniffing. "She, she remembers me," Nick smiled. His mother suddenly started attack the glass, trying to get to Nick, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Nick," Judy called, running forward, Nick stood up and just faced the glass.

"She's… she doesn't…" Nick said, shaking. Judy walked up to him and placed her paw in his.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Judy said.

"She's targeting our families," Nick said.

"I need to get to Bunnyburrow, I need to protect my family," Judy said as she tried pulling away. Nick tightened his grip on her paw. "Nick?"

"Don't go, they'll target you, and if anything happened to you," Nick said, Judy looked at him, "I want to spend the rest of my life, with you a part of it."

"Nick, that is the sweetest and cheesiest thing you've ever said," Judy smiled, "I'm glad I get to hear it again."

"What?" Nick asked as he turned towards Judy, a rewinding noise was heard.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you a part of it."

"Judy, give me that!" Nick called.

"No," Judy teased.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you a part of it."

"Judy," Nick laughed.

Nick and Judy walked out of the hospital, both saw a younger female fox sitting on the bench outside the door, she was slightly smaller than Nick. She quickly walked up to Nick and Judy.

"Nick, is your mom okay?" the female fox asked.

"Um, do I know you?" Nick asked confused. Judy gave this new fox one of her 'if looks could kill' glares.

"No, no, I was too shy to talk to you while I was growing up, I used to have a huge crush on you," she said.

"Okay, well, we need to get going," Judy said, pushing on Nick.

"I was outside when the junior ranger scouts did what they did to you, I was a coward and did nothing and I regret it," the fox said. Nick and Judy stopped and turned towards her. "I've wanted to approach you, but I couldn't find you, but the you became a super cop for the ZPD, and then I heard about your mother. I'm Cassandra Whitebelly, but you can call me Cass."

"Hi, I'm Judy Hopps, Nick's partner," Judy said, shaking Cass's paw.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Hopps," Cass said.

"That's Ms. Hopps to you," Judy said, pointing at Cass, "wait, you said that, didn't you, Nick, I need a conference with you."

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, shaking Cass's paw, "your paw is so soft."

"NICK!" Judy called. Nick walked over to her, Judy grabbed both of Nick's paws with her own. "Hmm, are my paws soft?"

"Well, of course Carrots, you're a bunny," Nick said. "What's got you bundled up."

"I don't trust her," Judy said.

"Why, because she's a fox?" Nick asked.

"No, I just, I get a bad feeling from her," Judy said.

"Look, she knows something from my past that I've only ever told you and my mom. I never told her, you don't know her, and my mom is in no position to talk, she's probably telling the truth." Nick said.

"Nick…" Judy called.

"Just… let's give her a chance…" Nick said.

"Nick," Judy called as Nick walked away and up to Cass. Cass laughed about something and then waved at Judy.

"Hey, Carrots, I'm going to catch up with Cass, see you at work tomorrow!" Nick called.

"Nick!" Judy called as Nick and Cass walked away. "I thought we were going to watch a movie tonight." Judy said, drooping her ears. Judy turned and walked back towards her apartment. Her neighbors were making a bunch of noise as Judy walked in and closed her door. Judy looked at the almost brand new looking television. "Never even turned on," Judy said as she walked up to her fridge, "not hungry." Judy said as she sat down at her desk. Judy was rolling her carrot pen in front of her, she accidentally hit the button on her pen.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you a part of it."

* * *

"Clawhauser!" Judy said as she walked up to his desk, Clawhauser was eating a donut.

"Yaf?" Clawhauser said with his mouth full.

"Remember how you thought I had a crush on Nick, and I told you I didn't…" Judy said, holding her arm embarrassed.

"Yeah," Clawhauser said as he grabbed another donut.

"Well… I don't have a crush on him… I'm in love with him…" Judy said, Clawhauser almost choked on his donut. "Clawhauser are you okay!" Judy said worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clawhauser said as he coughed, "Judy, this is amazing, you should tell him."

"No… I can't, we can't be together…" Judy said.

"Why not?" Clawhauser asked.

"Because he's a bunny and I'm a fox," Judy said drooping her head.

"Uh… You're the bunny, and he… is… the fox," Clawhauser said.

"You know what I meant," Judy whined, "see, he gets me so mixed up."

"Hey, you have plenty of time to find out how he feels during the case," Clawhauser said.

"We… we met a female fox yesterday, her name is Cass. She is soft, and pretty, and his species… and… he'll…" Judy sniffed.

"He won't pick her over you," Clawhauser said, "watch, if it comes down to choosing between you or her, he'll choose you."

"Thanks Clawhauser, but he already chose her," Judy sniffed, "we were supposed to watch a movie last night, but instead he hung out with her."

"This is where I work," Nick said as he and Cass walked in the ZPD.

"Still can't believe that there's a fox cop," Cass said. Judy quickly tried to compose herself.

"We have a bunny cop as well," Nick said.

"Who cares?" Cass asked, looking around.

"I care, she's my partner," Nick said.

"That's all…" Judy said, looking down. Judy started walking away from the front desk.

"Hey, Nick!" Clawhauser called.

"Clawhauser, what are you doing," Judy said through her teeth.

"How was your movie last night?" Clawhauser asked.

"Movie, what movie?" Nick asked.

"Your movie with Judy," Clawhauser answered, Nick's eyes suddenly got really wide.

"I'm so sorry…" Nick said as he ran up to Judy, "so much stuff happened yesterday, with the deer, Fang, Mastermind, my mom… I'm so sorry Carrots, how about tonight?" Nick asked, placing his paw on Judy's head. Clawhauser gave Judy a thumbs up.

"Are you sure you don't have plans with Cass tonight," Judy said, smacking his paw off of her head. Judy stormed off, Nick chased after her.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Nick asked catching up to her.

"Oh, nothing, just spend time with Cass," Judy said.

"What is your issue with Cass, she's my friend," Nick said.

"You're friend you've only known here a day," Judy said.

"I only knew you a day and you black mailed me and you became my closest friend," Nick said.

"You didn't have any friends then Nick!" Judy said, anger on her face, she instantly covered her mouth.

"No, no, you're right, I didn't, but then I had you," Nick said, tilting his head as he spoke. "Why don't you like Cass?"

"I don't trust her…" Judy said.

"Why… wait… are you jealous?" Nick asked.

"Me, jealous of Cass, whatever," Judy scoffed.

"You totally are, aren't you?" Nick smiled.

"Why would anyone be jealous of Cass; do you really think you're that special that girls would be jealous of Cass?" Judy said, Judy looked up and saw pure pain in Nick's eyes. "No… Nick… I didn't mean…" Judy started, Nick raised his paw at her.

"The pen, I want to see the pen," Nick said. Judy pulled out the pen and handed it to Nick.

"Here…" Judy said quietly.

"Do…" Nick started, choking up a little, "do you remember, the first time you broke my heart, and we didn't see other, for a while?"

"Yeah…" Judy said, looking down.

"I held on to this pen, every day, do you know why?" Nick asked.

"No, why?" Judy asked.

"Because, I thought, as long as I had it, I'd get to see you again, and I did," Nick said.

"Nick…" Judy started.

"Here's your dumb pen, officer Hopps," Nick said, throwing the pen to Judy and turning around. When Judy caught the pen she hit the button.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you a part of it"

"Nick…" Judy called, Nick stopped and looked back.

"I regret ever saying that," Nick said as he walked towards the front door.

"Hey Nick you…" Clawhauser started.

"Tell Bogo I'm taking a personal day, you know, cause of my mother," Nick said as he and Cass started to leave. Clawhauser saw Nick pull a blue envelope out of his pocket and drop it into the garbage. Clawhauser walked up to the garbage and pulled the envelope out. "JUDY" was written in large letters on it. Judy pushed past Clawhauser.

"Tell chief I'm taking a personal day," Judy said as he left.

"What was that about?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know," Clawhauser said, Bogo sighed and left. Clawhauser opened the envelope, there was a card inside it, Clawhauser looked at the card.

"To Judy,

You're under arrest

For stealing my heart

Love, Nick."

"Neither one knows…" Clawhauser sighed as he went back to his post.

* * *

Judy walked up to her apartment and started to open her door, suddenly her neighbors walked by.

"Your boyfriend isn't with you tonight?" one asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Judy said, sad like.

"Did you two break up?" the other asked.

"No, we were never together," Judy said.

"Oh, well, in case you didn't know, he's in love with you," the first said.

"What?" Judy said whipping around "how do you know?"

"Well, he's so happy whenever he's around you."

"He keeps stealing glances at you when you aren't looking."

"He almost glows around you."

"That just some of the things," her neighbors finished before they went into their apartment.

"Nick…" Judy said as she walked into her apartment. Her phone started ringing, she looked and saw her parents calling. "Hey mom, dad," Judy answered.

"Jude the dude, what's wrong?" Judy's dad asked.

"Are you okay dear?" Judy's mom asked.

"No, everything's wrong again, and it's my fault again," Judy said.

"Is it about the fox?" Judy's mom asked.

"Yeah, it's Nick…" Judy said.

"Tell us everything," Judy's mom said.

* * *

Judy sat at her desk, staring at her parents through her phone.

"Well?" Judy asked.

"Honestly, I don't think you should be dating any boys, especially a fox!" Judy's dad said.

"Dear, I know you're a dad but you need to take Judy's feelings into consideration, imagine if it were you." Judy's mom said.

"Okay, okay," Judy's dad said.

"What… what do I do?" Judy asked.

"Do what you've always done," Judy's dad said, Judy looked at him, "follow your heart."

"What does your heart want dear?" Judy's mom asked.

"Nick…" Judy said.

"Then go get him," Judy's dad said.

"What if, what if he doesn't want me, what if, what if it ruins our friendship?" Judy asked.

"Then, just find out if he likes you first," Judy's mom said.

"Thank you," Judy smiled, "I love you, mom, dad."

"Love you to sweetie," Judy's parents said. Judy hung up and sprinted out of her apartment, getting to the ZPD.

"Clawhauser!" Judy said, running up to him.

"Judy!" Clawhauser said, startled.

"I need your help, I need you to call Nick and ask him to come in, make something up," Judy said.

"Uh… okay…" Clawhauser said, dialing Nick.

"Put him on speaker," Judy said, Clawhauser hit the speaker button.

"Clawhauser, what's up, what do you need?" Nick asked.

"We need you to come in, we have a lead on the case," Clawhauser said.

"Why don't you ask Judy to do it?" Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Clawhauser asked.

"Bud, she's the best cop there, I'm, being a cop was a joke, I shouldn't have done it. For her, being a cop was her dream, she's better than anyone else there, so, send her." Nick said, Judy's eyes widened.

"Well, she needs you as her partner," Clawhauser said.

"No she doesn't, even if I was a good cop, she made it clear as day that she doesn't want me as her partner," Nick said.

"Nick…" Judy started.

"Oh, gotta go, Cass says she wants to try this new restaurant, it just opened today, see you bud!" Nick said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Clawhauser asked.

"I… when he confronted me about being jealous of Casss… Instead of admitting my feelings… I might have accidentally told him… that no girl would ever want to be with him… just not in those words… but… he doesn't like me anyway." Judy said.

"Here," Clawhauser said, handing Judy the card, "I saw Nick throw this away when he left the ZPD, I opened it." Judy took the card and opened it.

"To Judy, you're under arrest, for… for stealing… for stealing my heart… love… Nick," Judy pushed herself to read the card out loud. "He does love me…" Judy sniffed.

"Yeah, he does, so who cares if you're a bunny, and he's a fox, or if you think you're a fox and he's a bunny," Clawhauser started, Judy laughed. "You love him, and he loves you, that is what matters. You guys love each other for who you are, not what you are, and that, that is true love."

"What restaurants have a grand opening today?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Clawhauser said happily as he got on his computer.

"Do we have any blank cards and envelopes?" Judy asked.

"That drawer," Clawhauser said pointing.

"Clawhauser," Bogo said as he stepped out of his office.

"Can't right now boss, helping Judy and Nick realize they love each other and letting them know it's okay for them to be together," Clawhauser said.

"Think you can do that before next week?" Bogo asked.

"Yeah, I can probably get it done, why?" Clawhauser asked.

"Because if it's done before next week, Mayor Lionheart owes me $75." Bogo smiled as he went back into his office. Judy smiled and shook her head.

"O. , The festival starts tomorrow!" Clawhauser said happily.

"Clawhauser, focus," Judy said.

"Ah, yes, only one place has its grand opening today, here's the address," Clawhauser said.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Judy exclaimed as she sprinted through the door. Judy drove to the restaurant and ran up to the tables.

"Judy?" Cass said, Judy ran up to Cass.

"Cass, hi, sorry, about everything, where's Nick?" Judy asked.

"He stepped out for a sec, said he'd be right back, why?" Cass asked.

"When he comes back, can you give him this?" Judy said, reaching out with and envelope in her paw.

"Carrot?" Nick asked himself, he was standing behind a nearby bush.

"Help!" Judy and Cass's voices suddenly were screaming.

"Carrot, Cass!" Nick called as he came around and saw a couple rams throwing Judy and Cass into a van, the van started driving off. "No…" Nick called as he stepped forward, Nick saw an envelope on his table. Nick walked up and saw his name written in large letters on the envelope. Nick opened it and found a card inside, he read the card.

"Dear Nick,

Maybe I wouldn't have needed to steal your heart

If you hadn't stolen mine first, you sly fox

Love, now and always

Judy, your hopefully future girlfriend."

"Judy…" Nick said as he stared at the card, he hugged the card close to his chest, he then saw Judy's carrot pen laying on the ground. He picked it up and clicked the button.

"What does your heart want dear?" "Nick" the recording played.

"I will save you Carrot," Nick said as he ran to their patrol car and started driving it. Nick saw the van broken down and the rams were fixing a tire. Nick got out of his patrol car and snuck up to the van.

"Why'd we break down here?" one ram asked.

"It's a good thing we already dropped the prisoners off at the abandoned building down this road," the other said.

"You idiot, what if someone heard you?" the first ram asked.

"Don't worry, there's no one here," the other said.

"Judy, I'm coming," Nick said as he cut through the trees.

"Did he hear us?" the one ram asked.

"Yep, looks like he fell for it," the other answered.

"Well, that's why our boss is called Mastermind." The first said.

* * *

Judy was slowing coming to, everything was hazy.

"It's like this, the fox is going to get here, he's going to have to choose one of them, which he'll definitely choose her." A voice said.

"How are you so sure he'll choose her?" another asked.

"Because Mastermind predicted it, and Mastermind is never wrong," the first voice said. Judy opened her eyes and saw two rams. The rams were standing by a chair were Cass was tied up. Judy had tape over her mouth and noticed she was tied, upside down, hanging above a vat of a boiling liquid.

"Se he comes in, tries to save her," one of the rams said, pointing at Cass, "then what?"

"We kill the bunny, then take care of the foxes," the first answered.

"Why don't we use the serum on the foxes?" the other ram asked.

"Because, Mastermind's serum doesn't work on foxes, but Nick Wilde," the first ram said while getting a launcher ready and aiming it at Cass, "doesn't know that."

"If Mastermind is such a genius why didn't he invent a serum that works on foxes?" the other ram asked. Judy tilted her head with confusion in her eyes as she saw Cass start glaring at the ram. "Who is Mastermind anyway?"

"Oh, that's right, you're new, you'll find out soon enough," the first ram said.

"Now we just, wait?" the other Ram asked.

"Yep, now we wait," the first ram said.

"Idiots, Nick isn't coming, we never got a chance to make up," Judy thought to herself.

"What do you think that letter that the fox was reading said?" the other ram asked.

"You mean the one he read after we drove off, don't know, don't care," the first said.

"Nick…" Judy thought to herself, she made a small muffled noise, Cass turned and looked at her, Cass shook her head no. Judy nodded and look at her bound paws. "Nick, please, don't come for me," Judy thought to herself.

"Protecting you is my top priority," Judy suddenly heard Nick's voice in her head from when they were in the news station.

"How could…" Judy thought to herself as she remembered everything that had happened, "how could I not tell that he loved me?"

"It seems we have a fox problem," the first ram suddenly said, Judy looked up at him. "We know you're here, now come out, or we'll hit this pretty young fox with the serum."

"Okay," Nick said as he stepped out in the open, standing in the doorway.

"NICK!" Judy muffled through her tape, her eyes watering.

"That's a good fox," the first ram said.

"Who's Mastermind?" Nick asked, in a demanding tone.

"Oh, don't worry, Mastermind is in this room," the ram said. The newer ram looked over at his partner.

"So, I'm guessing it's you?" Nick said.

"No, Mastermind isn't a ram, but Mastermind is willing to give you a sporting chance. You see, this gun, has our serum in it, and it's pointing at this lovely fox's head. Over there, your bunny partner, is dangling above boiling acid. Judy suddenly started wiggling and making muffled noises. "You get to save one, but you only have time for one. It's up to you, however, you could lose both. I'm going to count down from ten." The first ram said, aiming the serum gun at Cass's head. "the bunny's chain will start lowering at ten, once I get to zero, well, she be soaking in her tub. Once I count to zero, I'll hit Cass with the serum, we'll let you keep whoever you choose." The ram said. "Ten."

"Nick…" Judy thought to herself, sadness in her eyes, everyone's eyes widened as Nick sprinted towards Judy. A look of anger crossed Cass's face, Nick jumped and grabbed Judy, pulling her off her rope and landed on the other side of the vat. Nick took the tape off of Judy's mouth.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick said.

"You… you chose me…" Judy said.

"Of course I did Carrots," Nick smiled.

"That's cold…" the ram said, Nick and Judy looked at him. "You're going to let us, turn a fox, your own kind, into a savage?"

"Her life wasn't at stake," Nick started, "we can cure the serum. Carrot's life was at stake, and even if it wasn't, or if both of their lives were at stake, I would've chosen Carrot."

"I'm disappointed in you Nick," Cass said as she stood up.

"Cass, you can move?" Judy asked.

"Cass you…" Nick started… "you're Mastermind aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am, not only am I a fox, but I'm a genius among foxes," Cass said, taking the gun from the first ram.

"That's how you got the mind opener," Nick said.

"Yep, the foxes, as cunning as we are, never thought they'd get betrayed by another fox. Only a fox can outsmart another fox," Cass said.

"Why are you doing this?" Judy asked.

"You see, I told Bellwether about the nighthowler, we were supposed to work together. However, she ended up having plans of her own, she rejected me," Cass said while pacing back and forth. "I'm glad though, because of her, I discovered the nighthowlers alone weren't enough. I needed to expand, so to thank her for this, I asked if she had any favors of me. She wanted me to get revenge on the three people who ruined her."

"Nick, Mayor Lionheart, and me," Judy said.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Cass said, pointing at Judy. "My plan, is to create an army, for myself, so I can rule, not just Zootopia, but the entire world. If anyone tried to interfere, they'd have to fight my mind controlled feral servants. Some might even be family members to those they'd fight. Not that my minions would know, or care. The best part, no one will know that it's me, anyone could be in that hood and mask, anyone."

"I thought, but you knew about my past," Nick said.

"Yeah, I knew about something that you only ever told your mom, and the bunny," Cass said.

"How…" Nick said, fists clenched.

"My serum, allows me to control those I use it on, which means, I can make them do, or tell me anything. Now if the bunny is here, not under my control," Cass said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nick's mom," Judy said.

"Look at you, two for two, wow bunny, no wonder you became a cop." Cass laughed, "I am the one who caused your mother to go feral, just to get information about you Nick. You should feel, honored. The funny thing is, your mother trusted me, simply because I was also a fox, I might have said I was your friend." Cass said. Time flashed back to a small house, rain was pouring outside, a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it, yes?" Nick's mom said, opening her door.

"Mrs. Wilde?" Cass asked, Nick's mom looked at her, "hi, I'm a friend of Nick's."

"Oh, come in, come in," Nick's mom said, gesturing her in. Cass smiled as she pulled her serum gun out of her purse.

"No," Nick said, shaking his head as time reverted back to normal.

"Yep," Cass smiled, the flash back continued.

"Can I get you anything, tea, something warm?" Nick's mom asked.

"You just let me in your house?" Cass asked surprisingly.

"Well, you are a fox, and a friend of my sons, so why not? So do you want anything?" Nick's mom asked.

"Yes," Cass said, Nick's mom turned around and dropped the pan in her hand, her paw put to her chest, Cass was aiming the gun at her. "I want, information on Nick, everything, personal, unimportant stuff."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Nick's mom said, shaking.

"Oh, I know you will," Cass said as she pulled the trigger.

Time returned to the present.

"Just like that, your mom was under my control, I thought of sending her after you, see the irony of your own mother attacking you, but I called the cops instead." Cass explained.

"You, you attacked my mother, you threatened Judy!" Nick glared up at Cass.

"I had high hopes for you Nick, we could've been partners, if you would've stayed a con. What a stupid dream, why would a fox want to be a junior ranger scout. Why would a fox want to be a police officer?" Cass said, shaking her head.

"He joined because I asked him to," Judy said, get herself against the wall, her arms and legs still bound.

"You know, as a fox, we're incredibly clever, really good at planning. I've never been wrong, until today, and you two, you need to be punished for it," Cass said, nodding at Nick and Judy. "This is all your fault, you dumb bunny."

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call her that!" Nick said, glaring at Cass, Nick walked towards Judy and unbound her arms.

"You see, that's funny, because she is about to viciously attack you, will you fight back, or will your feelings for her let her kill you?" Cass said, aiming the gun at Judy, "you see, that was smart, putting blueberries in the gun, poor, unintelligent, Bellwether. However, rest assured, these aren't blueberries."

"Don't," Nick demanded.

"Too late," Cass sneered as she fired a pellet at Judy, Nick reacted in one motion and shielded Judy, the pellet slamming into him, throwing him across the floor.

"Nick!" Judy said, falling over and crawling towards Nick, her legs still bound. Nick was making strange noises as he fought the serum, Judy got to him and put her paws on his side.

"Oh, well, he'll work," Cass smiled.

"Mastermind, I thought you said the serum didn't work on foxes," the first ram said.

"I only said that so you fools wouldn't try hitting me with it," Cass said, "you see, some of my rams accidentally caused themselves to go feral. So we had to create an antidote, and the one we made is fast acting, I even have some on me, in case you try turning me. I'm prepared for everything."

"Except for Nick choosing me apparently," Judy called, Cass glared at her.

"Judy…" Nick called in pain, his body twitching.

"Come on Nick, fight this, I know you can," Judy begged.

"I didn't mean it, when I said… that I regret every saying that…" Nick called in pain.

"I know…" Judy said, he paws on Nick, "and I was jealous of Cass. That's why I reacted the way I did, it's because, I… I love you, Nick."

"GAH!" Nick cried in pain.

"I should've hired a male bunny, so he could have distracted you," Cass said.

"It would've never worked!" Judy said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Cass asked.

"Because I love him," Judy called, aiming at Nick. Cass had a strange expression on her face, she then started laughing.

"A… a bunny… loves… a bunny loves a fox, that's too rich," Cass laughed.

"He loves me back," Judy glared, tears in her eyes.

"Then watching him rip you apart will be ever more satisfying," Cass sneered. "I must admit, he's been fighting this serum for a long time, I must upgrade it some more. However, he'll turn, they all turn."

"Judy… run…" Nick breathed.

"No…" Judy said, "I won't leave you," Judy said as she put her paw in Nick's. Nick's eyes suddenly widened, and then they changed. Nick started growling as he stood up and faced Judy.

"He turned, time for a show, Nick, kill Judy!" Cass laughed.

"Nick…" Judy called as she backed into a corner, the feral Nick walked up to Judy and sniffed her. The feral Nick suddenly squeaked in happiness.

"Ho… HOW DARE YOU! How dare you make that noise at her, especially a rabbit!" Cass snapped.

"All he did was squeak?" one of the ram's said.

"Yes, well when a fox does that… never mind…" Cass said, looking away. Nick made a soft chirping noise at Judy and then turned towards Cass, his fur standing on end.

"Nick, you're, protecting me?" Judy called, the feral Nick clawed apart the bind on Judy's feet and then charged at Cass. Cass caught him and threw him into some boxes.

"Ma'am?" one of the rams asked.

"I can handle him, get rid of her!" Cass called, the two ram's jumped down, Nick suddenly tackled Cass. Nick opened his mouth as he stood over Cass.

"Nick," Judy's voice called, the feral nick looked up and saw the ram's approaching Judy. Nick yipped and then bound off of Cass, full speed, on all fours, at the rams. He bounced off of one of them and bit into the others shoulder. Nick then landed in front of Judy, guarding her and growling at the rams, both rams took a step back. Nick suddenly started sniffing the ground, he quickly looked at Judy and yipped. "I don't speak feral," Judy said. Nick nudged his head and started running, Judy quickly followed.

"You idiots, you let them get away!" Cass called. "You, go to the lab, get all the antidote out before they get there!"

"Right away ma'am," the newer ram said before he started running off.

"He's new, I can forgive him, what about you?" Cass said, angry.

"He's feral, how do I handle that?" the ram asked.

"I guess you're right," Cass nodded, she then pulled her serum gun out and shot the ram, "guess you'll just need to go feral as well."

Nick and Judy ran into what looked like a science lab.

"She said they had an antidote," Judy said as she looked around. Feral Nick was sticking his nose in random things and smelling the floor. "Here," Judy said as she pulled out a ball full of pink serum. Nick walked up and started sniffing her hand. "How does it work?" Judy asked. Feral Nick reached forward and ate the serum. Nick sat there and was licking his lips repeatedly with a disgusted look on his face. Nick was suddenly standing on two legs.

"That… tasted terrible…" Nick said, disgust still on his face.

"Nick!" Judy cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"You don't remember?" Judy asked.

"Last thing I remember is you saying that you won't leave me, and then, I was here," Nick said.

"You went feral, but… you protected me, even though you were feral," Judy smiled, Nick smiled at her. "Do you… do you remember anything else said, you know, before that?"

"Oh yeah," Nick smiled.

"Great," Judy said burying her face in her paws.

"Although I think you should say it again," Nick teased.

"Nick, we don't have time to play around…" Judy said, embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll just listen," Nick said as Judy turned around.

"What?" Judy asked as she suddenly heard the sound of rewinding.

"I love you, Nick"

"Gi… give me that…" Judy said as she ran up to Nick, trying to get the pen.

"I thought we didn't have time to play around?" Nick teased.

"Just, give me the pen!" Judy said, embarrassed.

"Hold on, I have to record something else on it first," Nick said.

"What's that?" Judy asked. Nick cleared his throat as he hit the record button.

"I love you to, Judy," Nick said and then he stopped recording, Nick handed Judy the pen. Judy stood in one place.

"Nick, Judy," the newer ram whispered as he walked into the lab, Nick and Judy froze as they saw him. "It's okay," the ram said, taking his head off and revealing a wolf head. "I'm a ZPD officer, put on an undercover case, trying to catch Mastermind."

"Wolf in sheep's clothing, whew," Nick sighed.

"Why didn't you catch her?" Judy asked.

"I didn't know who Mastermind was until just now, did you find the antidote?" the wolf asked.

"Yes, here," Judy said, opening a drawer full on pink serum.

"I need to get these to Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo," the wolf said as he filled the suit with capsules, putting his head back on. "Here," he said, throwing two antidotes to Nick.

"What's this?" Nick asked.

"Just in case," the cop said before leaving the door.

"They weren't in there," he said as he left the building.

"Okay… let's see, Cass needed to test her serum right?" Nick asked, Judy looked at him and nodded. "However, even as a fox, there's no way she got it right the first time."

"Humility, from a fox, I like it," Judy teased.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, she'd need something to not only capture her test animals but to contain the ones she didn't control," Nick said as he pondered.

"What's your point?" Judy asked as Nick looked through drawers.

"Bingo!" Nick said, Judy walked up and looked in the drawer. There were two elephant tranquilizer dart guns, each gun had two full clips of elephant tranquilizer darts. Nick took his gun and put a clip in it, he then handed Judy her gun and clips.

"Sly fox," Judy smiled.

"Dumb bunny," Nick teased. "Carrot… I mean, Judy…" Nick started.

"Yeah?" Judy asked curiously.

"If we make it out of this…" Nick started.

"When we make it out of this!" Judy corrected him.

"Okay, when we get out of this, will we, will we be a thing?" Nick asked.

"I'd say we're a thing now, wouldn't you?" Judy asked.

"Yeah," Nick smiled, "my cute little bunny."

"Don't call me cute," Judy said pointing at him.

"Well, if we're dating, shouldn't it be okay?" Nick asked.

"Oh… yeah… sorry…" Judy said, embarrassed.

"Come on, let's catch this fox," Nick smiled. He opened the door and saw a ram running on all fours at them. "She used her serum on the other ram!" Nick called grabbing Judy and pulling her out of the way. Nick and Judy both aimed at the ram, firing tranquilizer darts into him. The ram wobbled and the collapsed. Nick and Judy smiled at each other and then snuck out of the room, each looking around continually.

"Only a fox can out fox a fox," Cass's voice called. "Let's see which fox is better?" Nick and Judy nodded at each other, both started walking around. "Nick," Cass called, Judy's ears twitched. Nick was walking down a hallway, suddenly a gun appeared around the corner, Cass had her serum gun aimed at Nick. "Guess it's me," Cass smiled.

"Guess again," Judy called, Cass's eyes widened as she looked behind her, Judy was standing behind Cass, her tranquilizer gun pointed at her.

"You wouldn't…" Cass started, Judy fired a dart into Cass who collapsed onto the ground. Judy sighed as she pulled out her phone. Nick rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess you were right, huh?" Nick smiled, "about not trusting her."

"Hey, we have to thank her," Judy started, "we're dating now because of her."

Bogo was talking to Nick and Judy as the cops took Cass and the rams away. The wolf cop was leaning against his patrol car.

"Traitor," a ram said to the wolf.

"Technically, I was never on your side in the first place," the wolf nodded.

"So, you went feral, but ended up protecting Judy instead of attacking her?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know, that's what Carrot said, I don't really remember what I did while feral," Nick smiled, Judy went up and hugged Nick's arm.

"It's because he loves me," Judy smiled.

"Are you two together now?" Bogo asked.

"Why?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Yes," Judy said happily. Bogo smiled.

"HEY! Lionheart, you owe me $75!" Bogo called, Lionheart froze and looked over at him, shaking his head.

"Sir," Fang said as he walked up to Lionheart, "sir, I apologize for failing…"

"Enough…" Lionheart said, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sir, I have a request," Fang said.

"What is it?" Lionheart asked.

"I want to be reassigned, to the ZPD," Fang said.

"Very well," Lionheart smiled, "I talk to Bogo."

"Chief," Nick called, Bogo looked down at him, "I got something I need to tell you." Cass watched as Nick whispered something to Bogo as the patrol car drove away.

* * *

Bellwether was sitting in her cell, everything was quiet. Suddenly a large commotion was heard. A large grizzly bear in a uniform stepped in front of Bellwether.

"A girl's gotta stay prepared," Cass called from on top of the bear. "Had a secret stash of serum, used it on warden grizzly here. Okay, separate, we can't do this. However, together, we can rule the world. What do you say?" Cass asked as she jumped down in front of Bellwether's now open cell.

"Partners," Bellwether said, reaching her hand, Cass shook Bellwether's hand with her paw. "How are we getting out?" Bellwether asked.

"The warden and his guards will escort us out," Cass smiled. The three walked to the font gates of the prison, suddenly large light shone on Cass and Bellwether, Cass looked around and saw that they were surrounded by police and guards. A pink ball flew and hit the warden, breaking him out of his feral state. Cass raised her hands in defeat, a smile on her face.

"You have a plan, right? You always have a plan, I mean, you're a fox," Bellwether said.

"Only a fox can out think a fox, or, figure out how a fox is thinking, right Nick?" Cass called. Nick, Judy and Fang were standing side by side, in front of the huge wave a cops. Clawhauser and Bogo were directly behind the three.

"Yeah, that's right," Nick answered.

"I surrender," Cass called.

"WHAT?" Bellwether called.

"Even if I had extra serum they have sheer numbers, as well as the antidote, we lost. He out foxed me," Cass smiled, "I kind of enjoy it, this game."

"You two are being locked away in solitary, far away from here," Lionheart said as he walked up to the two and cuffed them.

"You're the better fox," Cass smiled as her and Bellwether were taken away.

"Just as you predicted," Bogo said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," Judy smiled.

"Officer Wilde, how would you like to be the float representative for the ZPD's float tomorrow?" Bogo asked, Judy nudged Nick and smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Nick started, "but I can't." Judy and Bogo looked at Nick.

"Why not?" Bogo asked.

"I have a date tomorrow, nothing too special, maybe a candlelit dinner, or picnic at the beach." Nick answered, Judy had a huge smile on her face. "I'll be at my date's apartment at eight in the morning, she better be ready!" Nick smiled as he walked away.

* * *

Judy sat on her bed, swinging her feet, her paw clenched on her chest. The clock said "7:50" Judy had a huge smile on her face.

"Calm down, calm down," Judy told herself a few times, her phone suddenly started ringing. "Nick?" Judy answered.

"You know, if you're ready, you can come down, I'm already here," Nick said.

"Right away!" Judy said excited as she got her stuff ready and sprinted out the door.

"About time," one of her neighbors said.

"Hey leave them be, let them take the time they want!" the other one said. Judy and Nick were walking towards the beach; Judy was beaming with happiness as Nick smiled at her.

"A photo both!" Judy called, pointing at a strange booth.

"What, are you serious?" Nick asked.

"Come on, it'll be like one of those cheesy movies," Judy smiled, "five photos for one coin, that's a steal!"

"Alright Carrot, let's go take some pictures," Nick said as they walked into the photo both. The camera flashed and the first picture was of Judy smiling and Nick giving her bunny ears with his fingers. A flash as the second picture printed, Nick was making a face like he was planning something while staring a Judy, who was making a silly face. The third picture, Nick was smiling at Judy, his paw on her chin, forcing her to face him, a look of shock was on Judy's face. The fourth picture, Judy's eyes were wide with surprise as Nick was holding her face and kissing her. The fifth picture, Judy's eyes were closed as she kissed Nick back. After a while Nick and Judy walked out of the picture booth, Judy was covering her mouth with her paw, she was swaying a little.

"Sly fox," Judy said through her paw.

"Dumb bunny," Nick smiled while looking back at her. Judy removed her paw from her mouth and was smiling a huge smile.

"You know you love me," Judy teased.

"Do I know that?" Nick asked, looking away, "yes, yes I do." Nick said reaching his paw out, Judy put her paw in his and their fingers intertwined.

"This is the perfect first date, for both of us," Judy smiled as she leaned into Nick. They walked towards one of the rides of the festival.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
